En algún momento hay que pagar
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Saori por fin tiene un día libre, ser una Diosa y la cabeza de una compañía no es un trabajo sencillo. Si solo pudiera pasar unos minutos en silencio y sin tener que ocuparse de algo sería feliz. Lastima que el universo no piensa igual que ella.


**En algún momento hay que pagar**

 _Día 10 del mes de Athena. Quedan 20. ¿Podré lograrlo? ¿Me alcanzaran los días para incluir a todos los caballeros de Athena?_

 **Disclamer:** Saint Seiya pertenece a Kurumada.

* * *

 **En algún momento hay que pagar**

Saori cerró los ojos un momento y respiró profundo. El delicioso aroma del té subió por el aire y se infiltró en ella, haciéndola sentir en paz por primera vez en el día. Había estado lidiando con asuntos del Santuario (algo sobre hormigas, por lo que pudo entender después de noquear a Camus y Milo) y algunas cosas de la Fundación.

La diosa adolescente se dejó caer en su cama con cuidado y uso su mano libre para sujetar el catálogo de ropa que tenía en su mesa de noche.

Eran los últimos diseños de "Hetera Olimpa", la línea de ropa de la Diosa Afrodita. Varios diseños eran muy de su estilo y Saori ya estaba armando la lista de los que iba a comprar.

¡RIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGG! ¡RIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGG! ¡RING! ¡RING! ¡RING!

El ojo derecho de Saori empezó a temblar. El timbre resonaba por toda la mansión y la persona tocando no entendía que uno solo era suficiente.

―Tatsumi ―llamó.

Esperó unos segundos, con los ojos fijos en la puerta, pero el mayordomo no apareció.

―Tatsumi.

…

― ¡Tatsumi!

¡RIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGG! ¡RIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGG! ¡RING! ¡RING! ¡RING!

― ¡Tatsumi!

Nada.

― ¡TATSUMI!

¡RIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGG! ¡RIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGG! ¡RING! ¡RING! ¡RING!

Saori dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa de noche. El 'cling' de la porcelana chocando contra su respectivo plato quedó ahogado por el sonido del timbre. Algunas gotas del cálido líquido escaparon del borde y mancharon la madera.

¡RIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGG! ¡RIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGG! ¡RING! ¡RING! ¡RING!

La joven no le prestó atención al desastre de la mesa. Cerró el catálogo, con tanta fuerza que cayó de la cama, y salió de su habitación.

¡RIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGG! ¡RIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGG! ¡RING! ¡RING! ¡RING!

Avanzó por el pasillo a los pisotones, el sonido compitiendo con el timbre. El timbre iba ganando.

¡RIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGG! ¡RIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGG! ¡RING! ¡RING! ¡RING!

Bajó las escaleras. Los escalones sobrevivieron a los golpes de milagro.

¡RIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGG! ¡RIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGG! ¡RING! ¡RING! ¡RING!

Saori llegó a la planta baja. El sonido del timbre, ese chirrido penetrante y enloquecedor, se oía más fuerte desde la planta baja y, con cada paso que daba en dirección a la puerta, no hacía más que aumentar.

―Tengo un buzón. El buzón es para dejar la correspondencia. ¿Tan difícil es entender eso? ¿De verdad necesitan tocar el timbre hasta que salga una persona? ¿Y dónde está Tatsumi? Le conviene estar ocupado con algo muy importarte.

¡RIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGG! ¡RIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGG! ¡RING! ¡RING! ¡RING!

― ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! ¿Qué no ven que esta casa es enorme y yo estaba en la otra punta?

Llegó a la puerta principal y la abrió con tanta fuerza que una de las bisagras cedió, dejando la puerta inclinada y apenas sosteniéndose del marco.

Saori podía ver al hombre del otro lado de la reja, varios metros más adelante. Era un pequeño punto azul con la cabeza blanca y un punto marrón a su lado.

La pelimorada avanzó por el jardín, dejando impresiones de sus pisadas en los adoquines que formaban el camino.

¡RIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGG! ¡RIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGG! ¡RING! ¡RING! ¡RING!

Y el timbre resonaba incluso en el patio.

― ¿Qué no ve que estoy yendo? Ya deje de tocar el timbre.

¡RIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGG! ¡RIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGG! ¡RING! ¡RING! ¡RING!

Saori estaba a pocos pasos del hombre y lucia de tal manera que pondría en vergüenza a las furias en sus peores días.

El hombre al verla apartó su dedo del aparato, cesando todo el ruido, y saludó con la mano a la chica que se acercaba.

Una vez estuvieron uno frente al otro, el cartero sacó una pila de sobres de su bolso marrón y los entregó a través de la reja.

―Que tenga un buen día ―dijo, se inclinó y se alejó de la reja para subirse a su pequeña motocicleta roja y alejarse por la calle, parando en la casa de al lado para dejar una carta en el buzón, tocar el timbre una vez y alejarse una vez más.

Saori lo vio con ira y miró su buzón. Al ver la pila de papeles blancos sobresaliendo entendió por qué no los había dejado allí. Tomo todos los sobres y volvió sobre sus pasos a la vez que los revisaba.

Para el momento en que cerró, como pudo, la puerta de entrada, descubrió que los sobres que ocupaban su buzón eran publicidades sin importancia que arrojó al primer cesto de basura que encontró en su camino.

El resto de las cartas, las que habían venido de manos el cartero mismo, hicieron regresar el tic en su ojo y enviaron su poca tranquilidad al hades.

Abrió el primer sobre y vio que era el resumen de una de sus tarjetas de crédito. Había sobrepasado el límite.

La revisó con los ojos muy abiertos. Solo había una cosa listada en los detalles de los gastos. Una maquina de humo.

Abrió otra. Otro resumen, este de otra de sus tarjetas. Había excedido el límite. El único ítem listado era la contratación de un equipo de iluminación.

Dejó caer esas y sus manos se apresuraron a abrir otro sobre, ya sabía lo que se encontraría. Pasó de largo la parte donde decía que había excedido el límite y miró a los detalles.

Gastos por efectos de sonido.

Gastos en pirotecnia.

Gastos en pirotecnia.

Gastos en pirotecnia.

Y más gastos en pirotecnia.

Suficiente fuegos artificiales para celebrar el año nuevo chino por un milenio.

Todas juntas sumaban el presupuesto de los caballeros para los próximos dos siglos.

Saori dejó caer los papeles y cayó de rodillas al piso. Tenía que hablar con los bancos, pagar las deudas e informarles a los caballeros que no tenían presupuestos para gastos.

―Que se las arreglen solos.

* * *

 **Grecia. "Sparks and Flames". Tienda de fuegos artificiales.**

Una pila de fuegos artificiales con piernas se acercaba al mostrador, llamando la atención del joven de cabellos naranja-rojizo que leía un catálogo de ropa masculina.

La pila de fuegos artificiales andantes llegó al mostrador y se dejó caer en él, revelando a un muchacho de cabellos azules y piel bronceada detrás.

El joven pelirrojo dejó su catálogo de "Hetera Olimpa" y miró al otro con una ceja levantada y una leve sonrisa.

― ¿Planeas volar el hades con eso? ―preguntó con una sonrisa.

―Solo cóbrame ―gruñó el otro, sacando una tarjeta dorada de su bolsillo y dándosela al mayor.

El pelirrojo miró la tarjeta "Saori Kido", sonrió y cargó el monto necesario.

Ikki tomó la tarjeta y la guardo, aplastó el resumen dentro de su bolsillo sin tener cuidado y tomó sus fuegos artificiales.

El pelirrojo lo saludo con la mano mientras se iba (fue ignorado) y las puertas automáticas se abrieron para dejar salir al fénix.

Antes de irse, Ikki regresó sobre sus pasos y compró unos cuantos fuegos artificiales más por si acaso.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

" **Hetera Olimpa"**

Phobos, Deimos, Anteros y Eros por fin entendían como era que sus padres, siendo dioses tan diferentes, habían acabado juntos.

Afrodita, Diosa el amor y la belleza, una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos claros, tranquila, amable, juguetona, había sido reemplazada por una mujer con un nido de aves en el cabello que arrojaba cosas a las paredes y a cualquiera que se acercara.

―No puedo creer que me obligaran a colocar esos horrendos vestidos que usa Athena en MI catálogo. Es MI nombre el que se va al Cositos al hacerlo.

Ares, escondido detrás de sus hijos, empujó a los gemelos.

―Detengan a su madre antes de que lo destruya todo.

― ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

―Ustedes son sus hijos. No los mataría.

―…

―Traigamos a Armonía.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

" **Correspondencia"**

Un joven vestido de azul y montado en una motocicleta roja se detuvo delante de la mansión Kido. Bajó con gracia de su vehículo asegurando de no olvidarse de su bolso marrón.

Pequeños mechones de cabello azul se escapaban de debajo de su casco blanco y una sonrisa divertida adornaba su rostro.

Sacó una pila de sobres blanco llenos de publicidades de su bolso y los metió uno a uno dentro del buzón.

Cuando el buzón estuvo llenó, los empujó con todas sus fuerzas y metió algunos más.

Miró con orgullo el buzón a punto de reventar. Puntas de papel blancas y arrugadas escapando de la boca de metal.

Asintió con la cabeza, subió en su motocicleta y desapareció en el horizonte. La sonrisa nunca desapareció de su rostro.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer…_

 **Inspiración** : un pequeño comentario hecho por mi nueva Musa Honoraria, Ariel Lycaon.


End file.
